puella_magi_madoka_magicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Homura Akemi
„Ab einem gewissen Grad wird Freundlichkeit zu Nachlässigkeit und Tollkühnheit zu Leichtsinn. Und egal wie sehr man sich aufopfert, es wird einem nicht gedankt. Wer das nicht auseinanderhalten kann, eignet sich nicht zum Magical Girl.“ Homura Akemi ist einer der Hauptcharaktere aus Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in einem Traum von Madoka, in welchem sie ein Monster in einer trostlosen Umgebung bekämpft. Am Tag darauf wechselt sie an die Schule der Protagonistin und übermittelt ihr verhängnisvolle Warnungen. Aussehen Homura hat langes glänzendes schwarzes Haar, welches sie (fast) immer offen trägt. Dieses ist mit einem schwarzen Haarreifen geziert. Ihre Augen haben einen blauvioletten Farbton. Wie Madoka trägt auch sie eine Schuluniform, die aus einer cremefarbenen Jacke, an der am Kragen und an den Ärmeln rote Verzierungen zu sehen sind, einem weißen Hemd, einem schwarz-weiß-karierten Rock und braunen Lederschuhen besteht. Der einzige Unterschied hierbei ist, dass Homura Kniestrümpfe schwarz sind. Ihr Outfit als Magical Girl ähnelt ihrer Schuluniform ein wenig. Nur sind hierbei die Farben anders. Ihre Jacke ist zwar ebenfalls cremefarben, aber die Ärmel gehen nicht bis ganz nach unten. Darunter trägt sie ein schwarz-lilafarbenes Hemd, welches vorne mit einer langen lila Schleife verziert ist. Über der Jacke trägt sie eine Art lilafarbenes Cape. Dazu trägt sie einen ebenfalls lilafarbenen Rock, schwarze Strumpfhosen (die an den Seiten allerdings Diamantenmuster haben) und schwarze Schuhe mit Absätzen. Ihr Soul Gem hat die Form eines Diamanten und ist ebenfalls lila. Als Waffen verwendet sie größtenteils Bomben, Granaten oder Pistolen. Persönlichkeit Seit ihrer Ankunft an der Mitakihara-Mittelschule wird Homura als sehr intelligent, athletisch, distanziert und kühl dargestellt. In der vierten Folge wird der Grund für ihr Verhalten erläutert: Als Magical Girl hat sie vorher schon viel Schreckliches mitangesehen. Trotz ihrer kalten Einstellung gegenüber anderen ist Madoka ihr sehr wichtig, weil sie es als ihr Ziel ansieht, sie vor der unzähligen Menge an Blut, Schweiß und Tränen zu beschützen, die sie in den verschiedenen Timelines vergossen hatte. In der eigentlichen Timeline wird sie allerdings als kleinlaut, schüchtern und ängstlich dargestellt. An der Schule war sie für ihren Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein und ihre körperliche Unfähigkeit bekannt – sprich, dass ihr im Sportunterricht bereits von den kleinsten Aufwärmübungen schlecht geworden wäre. Unglücklicherweise führte dies dazu, dass sie zu einem Mobbingopfer wurde. Erwähnt wird das auf der ersten Drama CD. Durch ihren Anschein, nutzlos zu sein, fängt sie an, sich selbst in Frage zu stellen. Bis sie Madoka kennenlernt und sich mit ihr anfreundet, ändern sich diese Gefühle auch nicht. Sie und Mami Tomoe zeigen Homura daraufhin die miteinander zusammenhängenden Stränge und Gefahren eines Magical Girls. Es wird auch angemerkt, dass ihr eigenes Auftreten mit jedem weiteren Kampf stärker wird. Ironischerweise sieht man in der Timeline des Animes, wie zerbrechlich und kleinlaut Madoka im Vergleich zur jetzigen Homura ist. Aufgrund derer Erfahrungen in den verschiedenen Timelines hat sich ihr Charakter auch um 180 Grad gewendet. Auch wenn sie von Sayaka Miki als emotionslos angesehen wird, ist sie weit davon entfernt. Zwar zeigt sie nicht so schnell Reue, Trauer oder Mitleid, aber das liegt auch nur daran, dass sie sich an die schlimmen Dinge, die sie mehrfach durchlebt hat, gewöhnt hat. Homura selbst hat ausgesagt, sie bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie weiß, dass sie nicht in der Lage ist, das Leben eines anderen zu retten oder zu verändern. Trotz alledem bleibt sie ihrem Ziel, Madoka zu retten, treu. Geschichte 'Hintergrund' Aufgrund einer Herzkrankheit war Homura vor Beginn des Animes lange Zeit in einem Krankenhaus eingewiesen. Der Verbleib und der Status ihrer Familie sind unbekannt, da sie nie im Anime erwähnt worden sind. In der eigentlichen Timeline war sie – hauptsächlich wegen dieser Krankheit – körperlich zerbrechlich und schwach. 'Homura im Anime' 'Das richtige Universum der Hexen (Ereignisse im Anime und in den Filmen)' Homuras Zeitschleife im Anime beginnt offiziell am 16. des Monats (es wird spekuliert, dass das irgendwann zwischen März und April ist). Sie wurde an dem Tag aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und wechselte am 25. auf die Mitakihara-Mittelschule. In der eigentlichen Timeline wird sie von einer Hexe angegriffen und von Madoka und Mami gerettet. Irgendwann im Monat danach wird sie während der Walpurgisnacht zum Magical Girl und wünscht sich, das Zusammentreffen mit ihr und Madoka zu wiederholen, was ihr die Kraft verleiht, die Zeit anzuhalten und/oder die Zeit um einen Monat zurück zu spulen. Es wird angenommen, dass Homura denselben Monat und denselben Tag ungefähr 100 Male vor der eigentlichen Timeline im Anime wiederholt hat. In diesen Timelines war Homura dazu in der Lage, nach und nach ihre Kräfte zu verbessern und Gegenstände zu erwerben (wie Munition und Waffen aus dem japanischen Militär), um sich auf die Schlacht mit Walpurgisnacht vorzubereiten. Sie war auch in der Lage, das auswendig zu lernen und durch Statistiken die großen Ereignisse, die in allen Timelines eintraten, abzuleiten. Das gab ihr ein unglaubliches Wissen über die meisten ihrer Gegner. Allerdings musste Homura die Tode von vielen ihrer Freunde immer und immer wieder ansehen. Meistens waren sie ziemlich schrecklich. Als Entwicklung wurde Homura mit jeder Wiederholung des Monats immer distanzierter zu Madoka. In der Timeline des Animes schien Homura wie ein kalter und berechnender Charakter, der sich von den anderen Charakteren distanziert. Sie scheiterte bei dem Versuch, all ihre Partner zu retten (mit Ausnahme von Madoka), und sie war gezwungen, alleine gegen Walpurgisnacht anzutreten. Anschließend wurde sie von Walpurgisnacht besiegt, und es schien so, als ob sie sich der Verzweiflung unterlegen fühlte, bevor Madoka auftaucht und das Universum mit ihrem Wunsch umschreibt. 'Madokas neu kreiertes Universum (Epilog des Animes und dem Film Rebellion)' Nach Madokas Überarbeitung des Universums ist Homura der einzige bekannte Charakter, die ihre Erinnerungen an das vorherige Universum beibehalten hat. Sie besitzt Madokas Schleife, und sie hat auch einen neuen schwarzen Bogen als Waffe, der Madokas Waffe ziemlich ähnelt. Es bleibt unbekannt, ob sie ihre Fähigkeiten, Zeit und Raum zu manipulieren, wiedererhalten hat. Homura steht Kyubey jetzt so nah, dass sie ihm sogar einen ganzen Bericht anvertraut, wie das alte Universum funktioniert hat. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass dieser Ort eine Hexenbarriere ist.“ Bei den Ereignissen vor der Rebellion Story wurde Homura von den Inkubatoren gefangen genommen, und ihr Soul Gem wurde in ein Isolierungsfeld transportiert, welches das Recht des Kreises nicht durchließ. Diese Belastung brachte Homura dazu, sich zum Teil in eine Hexe zu verwandeln, ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst war. In dieser Form kreierte sie unbewusst ein Labyrinth, was eine beinahe perfekte Nachbildung von der Mitakihara-Stadt darstellte, und sie lockte unbewusst ihre vorherigen Bekannten hinein. Sie zog sogar Madoka mit hinein. Diese betrat die Barriere gemeinsam mit Sayaka und Nagisa Momoe. In dieser Traumwelt verfälschte Homura unbewusst fast alle Erinnerungen (auch ihre eigenen), sodass sie glaubten, dass sie in der echten Welt leben und neue Feinde bekämpfen würden (die Nightmares). Um die Inkubatoren davon abzuhalten, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, vertraute Madoka ihre Erinnerungen und Kräfte Sayaka und Nagisa an. Sayaka gab nur vor, ihre Erinnerungen verändert zu haben, während Nagisa sich als Charlotte/Bebe getarnt hatte. Schließlich wird Homura klar, dass sie in einer Hexenbarriere gefangen ist, und sie versucht herauszufinden, wer dahinter steckt. Am Ende ihrer Reise führt sie eine Unterhaltung mit Madoka. Homura wird klar, dass sie nicht zulassen kann, wenn Madoka sich opfert. Von da an fängt sie an zu realisieren, dass sie selbst die Hexe ist, und sie bestätigt es, indem sie sich ohne jegliche Konsequenzen von ihrem Soul Gem trennt. Ab da taucht Kyubey auf und deckt die Wahrheit über Homuras Verhalten in der Gegenwart und den Plan, das Recht des Zyklus zu kontrollieren, auf. Homura wird wütend und verflucht ihre Existenz, anschließend verwandelt sie sich in eine Hexe namens Homulilly. Madoka und die anderen Magical Girls schaffen es, Homura zu retten. Sie zerstören das Feld und kehren dann wieder in die Realität zurück. Aufgrund des Isolierungsfeldes wurde Homura nur in ihrem Soul Gem zur Hexe, und sie erlaubte Madoka, sie zu retten. Die Ultimative Madoka kommt an, um Homura aus dem Recht des Zyklus wegzubringen. Dennoch berührt Homura Madoka als Erstes. Ihr Soul Gem wird erst schwarz, dann wird es mit sich wirbelnden Farben gefüllt, welche laut Nagisa schlimmer als Flüche sind. Die Realität fängt an zu zerbrechen, nachdem Homura Madoka von ihrem göttlichen Selbst getrennt hatte. Die Farben brechen aus dem Soul Gem aus, und die Risse und Farben verschlingen das gesamte Universum. Homura und Kyubey tauchen an dem selben Platz auf, in den Madoka in der zwölften Folge aufgestiegen war. Homura zerbricht das Soul Gem in ihrem Mund, und ein neues Gem taucht auf, welches „der dunkle Ball“ genannt wird. Kyubey rief aus, dass Homura das Universum neu umschreibt und fragt, was mit ihrem Soul Gem passiert ist. Homura erklärt, dass sie sich sowohl an die Male erinnerte, in denen sie die Zeit wiederholt hatte, als auch an den Schmerz wegen Madoka, die sich ihr zuliebe für sie geopfert hat. Sie sagt, dass es ihr sogar wichtig geworden ist, den Soul Gem mit etwas Größerem als Flüchen zu beschmutzen. Als sie den dunklen Ball herunterschluckt, bezeichnet sie es als Höhepunkt der menschlichen Emotionen: Liebe. Homura verwandelt sich wieder neu, und dieses Mal wachsen ihr schwarze Flügel. Kyubey sagt, dass Homura nicht länger ein Magical Girl oder eine Hexe sei und fragt, was sie jetzt ist. Homura sagt, dass es, seit sie den Gott gestürzt und ihn eingesperrt hat, nur noch angemessen wäre, sie als Dämon zu bezeichnen (Akuma). Kyubey weiß nun, dass es ein Fehler war, Experimente mit menschlichen Emotionen machen und versucht zu fliehen, aber Homura packt ihn und sagt, dass sie trotzdem seine Existenz braucht, um den Flüchen der Welt gegenüberzustehen. Akuma Homuras neu kreiertes Universum (Epilog des Films Rebellion) „So wie ich jetzt bin, bin ich keine Hexe mehr. Ich bin etwas, was einen Gott stürzen und sie einsperren konnte... du solltest mich jetzt nur noch als Dämon bezeichnen.“ Homura wird im neuen Universum zu einer effektiven Göttin. Trotz ihrer wahren Natur als Dämon existiert sie immer noch in ihrer menschlichen Form auf der Erde und kann sich mit den anderen normal unterhalten. Sie scheint die Kraft zu haben, die Erinnerungen von nahezu jedem zu manipulieren, den sie darum bittet. Aber ansonsten sind die Ausmäße ihrer Kräfte unbekannt. Es wird angenommen, dass Homura eine Gottheit ist, die Liebe verkörpert (während Madoka Hoffnung verkörpert). Homura hält einen Bruchteil von der Göttin Madoka bei sich - spezifisch ist es Madoka Kaname, bevor sie zum Recht des Zyklus wurde. Es wird auch angedeutet, dass sie die Flüche der Welt auf Kyubey überträgt. Neben ihrer eigenen Bezeichnung als Dämon leben Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami und Nagisa glücklich in ihrer neuen Welt. Homura in Puella Magi Oriko Magica „Madoka... sag mir bloß nicht, dass ich dich nicht retten soll. Ich bin überhaupt nicht mächtig. Ich kann niemanden retten. Aber... ich will dich retten. Also sage so etwas nie wieder!“ *Das erste Mal taucht Homura in Kapitel 3 auf. Als Mami sie über die Morde der Magical Girls warnt, scheint es ihr egal zu sein. Aber sie warnt Mami, ihr, Madoka, Hitomi und Sayaka nicht zu nahe zu kommen. *In Kapitel 4 taucht sie auf einer Seite mit ihren Freundinnen auf. Sie verschiebt zu Madokas Geschmack, und es ist ihr egal, wo sie hingehen. Bis dahin beschützte sie Madoka gut und behielt das Wissen der Magical Girls für sich. *Von Kapitel 5 bis 7 wird die Mitakihara-Mittelschule von einer Hexenbarriere eingehüllt. Homura gibt ihr Bestes, um Madoka vor den Familiären zu schützen. Nachdem Madoka ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie andere nicht opfern sollte, um sie zu beschützen, beschloss Homura Oriko und Kirika zu finden und sie zu besiegen. Oriko verrät, dass sie über das Ende der Welt Bescheid weiß, welches durch Kriemhild Gretchen, Madokas Hexenform verursacht wurde, und dass sie geplant hat, Madoka zu töten, bevor diese den Pakt schließen und den Untergang in die Wege leiten kann. Homura kämpft gemeinsam mit Mami, Kyoko und Yuma. Nachdem sie gesehen hatten, wie Kirika zur Hexe wurde, waren sie kurz davor zu verlieren, als zwei der drei beim Zusehen in Verzweiflung fielen. Dennoch schafften sie es, sich zusammenzureißen und sie zu besiegen. Dabei tötet Homura Oriko. Aber da diese bereits Madoka getötet hat, indem sie ihre letzten Kräfte sammelte, um ein Stück von Kirikas Hexenform durch Madokas Körper zu schießen, kann Homura nichts anderes tun, außer die Timeline neu zu starten. Homura in der Different Story *Homura verhält sich so wie im Anime. *Homura versucht mit den anderen Magical Girls zu kooperieren, um gegen Walpurgis zu kämpfen. Doch trotzdem versagt sie, weil alle anderen Magical Girls ihr nicht glauben wollen. **Als Sayaka zu Oktavia wird, warnt sie Kyoko davor, Mami nicht zu besuchen oder sie würde sterben, Kyoko weigert sich und legt eine Barriere fest, damit sie ihr nicht folgen kann. **Sie bringt die bewusstlose Mami nach Hause und sucht nach Hilfe. **Sie lügt Madoka an, indem sie sagt, dass Sayaka von Hexen getötet wurde. Sie wollte Madoka nicht die eiskalte Wahrheit wissen lassen. **Als Madoka den Pakt schließt, setzt Homura nicht sofort die Zeit zurück. Sie versucht Madoka davon zu überzeugen, wegzulaufen, doch sie weigert sich. Nachdem die anderen beiden Walpurgisnacht losgegangen waren, um Walpurgisnacht zu bekämpfen, startet sie die Zeit neu. Homura im PSP-Spiel *Wenn gewisse Bedingungen ausgeführt sind, wird die Homura-Straße beim Spielen verfügbar sein. *Homura kann Mami vor Charlotte retten. **Homura kann vermeiden, dass sie in Schleifen aufgehängt wird, indem sie Mami erzählt, dass sie ihr Charlotte übrig lässt. Diese wird gerade noch rechtzeitig von Homura gerettet. ***Mami entschuldigt sich bei Homura dafür, dass sie sie falsch eingeschätzt hat und verbündet sich mit ihr. ***Mit der lebenden Mami gibt es eine Szene, in der sie gegen Kyoko kämpft. *Homura kann Sayaka retten, indem sie Kyoko mit ihr reden lässt und sie davon abhält, eine Hexe zu werden. **Sayaka wird der Gruppe im Kampf gegen Walpurgisnacht beitreten. *In den meisten Fällen wird Kyoko sich mit Homura zusammenschließen. *Wenn Homura erfolgreich Mamis Tod vermeidet und keins der Magical Girls zur Hexe wird, ist es möglich, dass Homura mit den vier Magical Girls Walpurgisnacht entgegentreten kann, ohne dass Madoka den Pakt mit Kyubey schließt. Trivia *Homuras Schutzschild ist dazu in der Lage, unzählige Mengen an Waffen aufzulagern. Das wird durch die vielen Pistolen, Lichtmaschinengewehre, Flinten, Raketenwerfer und Kisten an Munition demonstriert, welche darin versteckt sind. Das Bemerkenswerte ist, dass ihr Schild relativ klein ist und sie es wie eine Uhr tragen kann. *Aufgrund ihrer Ähnlichkeit der japanischen Namen wird Homura unter den westlichen Fans oft als „Homerun-chan“ bezeichnet. Trotzdem wird sie in der japanischen Gemeinde oft „Homuhomu“ (ほむほむ) genannt. **„Homuhomu“ kann auch als Verb verwendet werden (ほむほむする). Es bedeutet soviel wie „liebkosen“, „trösten“ oder „sich um etwas kümmern“. Die genaue Aktion des Verbes wird nicht genau definiert. **Manchmal wird sie auch scherzhaft „Homurika“ genannt, da sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit der Umstände (durch Zeiten zu reisen, um eine Tragödie zu vermeiden) mit Rika Furude teilt. (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni). *Das erste Zeichen für Akemi (暁) bedeutet „Morgendämmerung“, während der zweite soviel wie Schönheit heißt. *Wenn ihr voller Name vertikal in Hiragana geschrieben wird (あけみほむら) und die linke Hälfte aus einem gewissen Winkel verdeckt wird, kann er als カナメまどか gelesen wird. So wird Kaname in Katakana und Madoka in Hiragana geschrieben. *Ihr Nachname ist auch als Vorname verwendbar. *Auf einer der ersten Skizzen bedeutete ihr Nachname „See der Morgendämmerung“ (暁海) statt (暁美). Beide können allerdings als Akemi wiedergegeben werden. *Ihr Vorname ist in Hiragana geschrieben und hat keine besondere Bedeutung. Aber wenn er in Kanji geschrieben ist, hat er mehrere Bedeutungen: **„Flamme“ oder „Brand“ (炎 oder 焔) **„brennendes Herz“ (心火) **„Masse der Flamme“ (炎叢) **„Beschützer der Dörfer“ (保村) *Eigentlich sind 焔, 炎, und 心火 echte japanische Namen. Der Name „Homura“ kann auch in folgenden Möglichkeiten geschrieben werden: **„schreitend annähernde Fröhlichkeit“ (歩向楽) **„Spitze eines riesigen Dorfes“ (穂邑) *In der offiziellen chinesischen Übersetzung bedeutet der Kanji 焔 für ihren Vornamen „Flamme“. Aber in der japanischen Version gibt es für ihren Namen keinen offiziellen Kanji. *Aufgrund der Persönlichkeit und Handlungen von der Homura aus den vorherigen Timelines wird sie unter den westlichen Fans oft als „Moemura“ bezeichnet. *In der neuen Timeline ist Homuras Aussehen im Manga anders als das im Anime. Im Anime bleiben ihre Klamotten und ihre Frisur gleich, und sie trägt als Accessoires eine von Madokas Schleifen. Aber im Manga trägt sie ein neues Kleid und bindet ihre Haare mit den Schleifen, die Madoka ihr gegeben hat, zu zwei Zöpfen zusammen. *In der Reportage für die vierte Folge fand Urobuchi Chiwa Saito geeignet für die Rolle, weil sie den Eindruck einer „düsteren Schönheit“ hinterließ. **In der Reportage für die siebte Folge erklärte Chiwa Saito, dass sie sich erst für die Rolle von Kyubey und Kyosuke beworben hat, bis Gen Urobuchi sie davon überzeugt hat, ihre Stimme Homura zu leihen. ***Chiwa Saito erklärt, dass Homuras Charakter zwar stark, aber auch schwach/empfindlich sei. Aoi Yuuki fügt dabei hinzu, dass Homura keine andere Wahl hatte außer stark zu werden. ****Ryoko Shintani sagt dazu, dass es gut für einen Charakter wäre, der etwas oder jemanden wichtiges zu beschützen hat. *Chiwa Saito (Homura) gab zu, dass die traurige Szene in der achten Folge ihr einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hat. Sie fand, dass sie Homuras Gefühle gut dargestellt haben. Besonders gut fand sie die Stelle, als Homura zusammenbrach und ihre schwache Seite gezeigt wurde. *In der Reportage für die elfte Folge fand sie die Beichteszene berührend und emotional. Auch diese hat einen nachwirkenden Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen. Sie gibt zu, dass sie dabei geweint hat. *Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) fand die Szene super und emotional. Sie fand, dass sie und Madoka während der gesamten Szene synchronisiert wurden. Aoi glaubt zudem auch, dass Madoka Homuras Gefühle definitiv akzeptiert hätte.